This invention relates to a hair appliance which allow the wearer's natural hair to be supplemented and naturally blended with appliance hair thus providing for increased thickness, increased length, varying color, differing styles and differing textures.
The popularity of hair supplements for cosmetic use has dramatically increased in the recent years. The desire to enhance one's physical appearance is more prevalent in today's society than ever. Traditionally, the desire to change or alter one's hair was accomplished through the use of such devices as wigs, hair weaves or partial hair supplements.
Wigs, while well known in the art, still contain many problems to which much attention need be given. For example, wigs are hot, itchy and otherwise uncomfortable since they completely cover an entire portion or even the entire scalp. U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,638 illustrates such a wig which completely covers the wearer's head. Wigs also appear bulky since the wearer's personal hair is compressed under the wig. Additionally, this wig and does not providing adequate ventilation to the scalp. U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,695 shows a laminated base structure which prevents ventilation from reaching the scalp. Additionally, the traditional wig needs to be removed for sleep.
Hairweaves, while allowing ventilation to the scalp, require the assistance of another individual to weave the hair into the wearer's personal hair. Methods for securing the hair weave include hair bonding glues, weaving threads, hair clips, combs, braiding, or knotting human or synthetic hair to the wearer's hair. These methods of attachment place excessive tension on the hair and scalp and causes discomfort as well as damage to the wearers hair.
While partial hair supplements have been provided, they are primarily designed to hide thinning or bald spots of the wearer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. RE 34,186 is designed to provide a cap with a small hank of hair extending from the front of the cap. The invention of U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,889 only supplements the bangs of the wearer. The invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,821 describes a partial hair piece for a male. The hair piece does not surround the wearers head and only provides for partial covering. The bands of this invention are longitudinal and therefore can not encircle the wearer's head. Additionally, elastic is used to secure the hair piece to the head and causes discomfort since the hair piece is designed to be held sung onto the wearer's head. Likewise, the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,173 only cover strips on the top of the head and the invention of U.S. Pat. No. DE 376,444 only supplements the rear of the head.
Thus, the prior art has not provided a satisfactory comfortable hair appliance for supplementing the entire natural hair of a person where the natural and appliance hair may be naturally blended together to provide a full head of hair having increased thickness, length and varying color, style and texture.
Accordingly, an important object of this invention is to provide a naturally appearing hair supplement which is virtually undetectably to the observer and comfortable to wear.
Another object of this invention is to provide a hair supplement for increasing the thickness and length, varying the color, and differing the style and texture of the existing hair without requiring the assistance of another to wear the hair appliance.
Another object of this invention is to provide a hair supplement which allows for ventilation so that air can reach the scalp preventing the wearer's hair from heating.
Another object of this invention is to provide a hair supplement which can be secured to the wearer's head in a fashion which eliminates the need to remove the hair appliance before sleeping.
Another object of the invention is to provide a head net which securely fits to the wearer's head, can be worn while sleeping, and allows the appliance hair to be blended with the hair of the wearer to form a naturally appearing, virtually undetectable hair supplement.